


you're the one that makes me feel right

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Smut, and all because "i quite like how you get me up in the morning", this is literally just smut, yes i'm going to hell wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: the one where callum gives ben a blow job, because “i quite like how you get me up in the morning”or, i’m going to hell because this is just smut with no redeeming features
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	you're the one that makes me feel right

**Author's Note:**

> the first and last time i will ever write anything like this 
> 
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Callum cracked open his eyes, feeling the heat of the sun on his face. He turned around, and looked at the time on his phone, smiling at the photo that glared back at him – a photo of him and Ben, taken just a few weeks ago.

  
07:58.

  
He stretched his arms above him, hearing the soft crack of his elbows after moving for the first time in hours. Callum sighed deeply, and turned onto his side, watching as Ben was still fast asleep, his hair tussled all over the place, cheeks flushed and his mouth slightly ajar. Callum knew that he’d been tossing and turning all night, and he knew that meant Ben was more than likely going to wake up in a foul amood. He smiled to himself, a thought growing in his head, and with him unable to control the thought, he lifted the quilt that covered him and Ben. Quietly and carefully, Callum twisted and turned and managed to get under the quilt completely, blowing hot air over Ben’s thighs, leaving searing kisses to his skin, tracing patterns further and further up Ben’s body, eventually getting to his hip bone. He pressed a soft kiss to the bone, and smirked, hooking his thumbs under the elasticated waistband of Ben’s boxer shorts. 

  
Ben, underneath Callum, didn’t falter once.

  
Callum pulled the waistband of the boxers down slowly, and exposed Ben’s manhood, grinning to himself at the sight. It was stood half hard, and Callum knew he managed to do that himself, still in shock that he was able to be this brazen around Ben. Callum licked at the tip, feeling Ben grow instantly underneath the touch, and quickly moved his head back to look. A few short seconds later, with a magnetized attraction forcing him back towards Ben’s body, he licked at the underside of the length, feeling the veins pressing against his tongue. He was in heaven, he was sure of it. Callum smiled to himself, and carried on going, enclosing his lips around the member, feeling it heavy in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, taking more of it each time. Ben wasn’t the biggest, but Callum certainly had more than enough to play with, and that he would.

  
He continued sucking and licking and bobbing his head up and down, and only stilled when he felt a hand hit the back of his head. Callum looked up, as best he could from underneath his eyelashes, and saw Ben, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his mouth open wider now, and a deeper flush spread right across his cheeks. 

  
“Don’t stop.” He moaned out, fingers threading through Callum’s hair, guiding him in his movements. 

  
Callum did as he was told, and carried on moving, lifting one hand from the mattress and wrapping it around Ben’s length, making up for the part he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He looked up again, watching Ben as he squirmed, his face consorted and his thighs shaking either side of Callum. Ben pulled on Callum’s hair, pressing him down further onto his length, causing Callum to move his hand down to Ben’s balls, massaging the skin. A guttural noise fell from Ben’s mouth, a moan of Callum’s name, louder than he had ever been before, and Callum barely had time to react before his mouth was filled with Ben’s salty liquid. Callum released his hold slightly, and cleaned Ben up, feeling him twitch into his mouth at the overstimulation.

  
Callum moved back up the bed, sitting where he started, and wrapped his arms around Ben, letting him rest his head on Callum’s sweaty chest. 

  
“Well that was a good wake up call.” Ben laughed. 

  
Callum chuckled, widening his legs to get comfortable, his own boxers now too tight. “Only good?” He asked.

  
Ben looked back at him. “Heavenly. Amazing. Beautiful. Perfect. Want me to carry on?”

  
“Can do.” Callum shrugged. 

  
Ben turned, straddling Callum’s thighs. Callum rested his hands on Ben’s waist, relieved at the pressure Ben was putting on his own length. “How about you let me repay the favour?” Ben teased, pressing a biting kiss to Callum’s neck, barely coming up for air before moving his lips to Callum’s chest, swiping a teasing lick to his nipples, Ben knowing that he was sensitive there. Ben moved further and further down, crawling backwards, pressing lips to different areas of Callum’s skin, until he was soon repaying the favour, causing Callum to tug and squirm and moan. 


End file.
